


A Kiss, A Brush of Lips

by AVirtoMusae



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: Nine kisses Lucy and Flynn share.





	A Kiss, A Brush of Lips

**Author's Note:**

> mention of some minor self-harm

i. hair  
Lucy’s at her darkest. She’s had her darkest hour. She has pulled the trigger on Emma. She’s furious and heartbroken, and everything she’s been trying to hold in for so long is just pouring out all at once. There isn’t anything she can do, and she feels so helpless. She’s sobbing before she can help herself, and Emma’s escaping, and Lucy feels like she’s lost her grip on the situation again. She’s drowning, and there’s no air, and then Flynn is holding her. He’s saying soothing words as Lucy gasps for air, whispers his name and clutches him like a vise. 

He holds her despite his wounds, despite his pain, despite everything. He clutches her to him because she’s precious, because he can’t bear to let her go. He cradles her to his chest, tells her Emma’s gone, and he lets her anchor herself to him. It is a while before he tells her they have to go, and he nuzzles her hair, before quickly pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

ii. forehead  
Healing isn’t a fast thing. A month after the future Lucy and Wyatt leave, they rescue Rufus from the past. Rufus and Jiya are inseparable. Wyatt is still sulking (they aren’t positive he’s not going to leave to try to find Jessica and bring her home). Connor and Denise are managing the best they can. Flynn gets himself injured (again) a week after rescuing Rufus because Emma is trying to kill Rufus a second time over, and there is no way in hell that Flynn is going to allow that to happen. Rufus is his friend now. 

Lucy fusses over Flynn enough that he’s almost irritated with her (almost, he doesn’t know that her caring for him could ever actually annoy him). He knows it’s because she’s already lost so much and just not wanting to lose anyone else. He doesn’t hold onto the notion that it has anything to do with him. He knows he’s not special to him. Yet when she kisses his forehead after she’s insisted on tucking him in, he can’t help but blush red as valentine heart and grin like a sap. He doesn’t notice Lucy’s embarrassed smile or the way she ducks her head and bites her lip. He doesn’t notice that it means something to her, too.

iii. hand  
He’s injured the next time Lucy kisses him, too. It’s nothing major, not really. And it isn’t something from a mission, which is a new thing. Lucy tickled him while he was cooking dinner, and Flynn accidentally touched the stove. It’s her fault, even if it’s a silly injury that will be mostly better by their next mission. Lucy feels bad, guilty, because she never, ever, wants to hurt him again. 

She’s hovering over him again as he quickly makes his way to the sink and runs his hand over cold water. He’s not angry with her. He’s more amused than anything, wondering why she actually thought it was a good idea to tickle someone who was cooking. He doesn’t really mind. He’s happy to have whatever affection she is willing to bestow on him. When his burn has stopped stinging, Lucy grabs his hand. She brings it to her lips and kisses where he burned it. 

He’s staring at it in awe even after she’s left. He can’t stop staring at it in awe, even the next day, even after the next mission. She has no idea how valued and cared for it makes him feel, but he doesn’t care. It’s special to him. 

iv. nose  
The next time it happens, they’ve gone to the Seneca Falls Convention. Lucy is so busy fangirling over Elizabeth Cady Stanton and Lucretia Mott and Sojourner Truth and Frederick Douglass that she has just about forgotten that she and Flynn are meant to be a married couple. As Lucy is excited, Flynn holds back. He’s excited too, beyond excited really, but someone has to keep an eye out for trouble. The trouble is, with how little attention they appear to be giving each other, the cover of “husband and wife” is hardly convincing. 

But then, as they sit next to each other in the section where women are allowed, turns around. She leans forward and kisses him on the nose. He is so stunned that he almost doesn’t hear her tell them that she sees someone she recognizes as a guard from Rittenhouse over with the men. He completes the rest of the mission on autopilot. He’s still stunned and blushing from her kiss. It takes all his self-control to keep from pressing a hand to where she kissed in public. 

After the mission, he does. He thinks about every place she’s kissed. It makes him blush even as she finally opens up and tell him about her time in Rittenhouse and where she was kept and how she thought everyone was dead. When she finishes, he kisses her on the nose and calls it payback to lighten the mood. 

v. wrist  
The next time, he kisses her. She’s been crying in the bathroom. The stress has gotten to her again, and the bunker is out of alcohol. She’s watched old movies so many times these past weeks that she just watches them and feels empty. And after Ethan Cahill’s death, Lucy breaks down again. It’s not as big a breakdown as after Emma killed Rufus and her mother, but it’s still painful. 

She’s crying. She’s scratched at her wrists with her fingernails, and she’s sobbing into her knees when Flynn finds her. He puts an arm around her shoulder and lets her cling to him. He lets her cry into his shoulder, lets her get one of his favorite turtlenecks wet and snotty. When she is done crying, he takes her wrist, which is still red from her scratching it, and kisses it. She gives him a watery smile and leans against him. 

vi. cheek  
Lucy’s drunk. Garcia knows she wouldn’t try this if she were anything else. He knows he doesn’t mean that much to her, that she can’t actually like him like that. He’s not worth it. She’s just been clinging to him, but she deserves better. She deserves someone who hasn’t gone through the things he has. He ignores the very large part of him that is in love with her because if he doesn’t, he’ll let her kiss him. He wants to let her, but he knows he can’t. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them.

So Garcia turns his head. Her lips get his cheek, tickle slightly from his five o’clock shadow. She retreats quickly, blushes furiously, and he is left on his own. He looks down at his lap. He knows he is blushing furiously. He raises his hand to his cheek to touch the spot where her lips landed. 

vii. lips  
She’s been avoiding Garcia for a week, and damn, has she not felt so lonely since Wyatt first told her that Jess is back. She has been avoiding pretty much everyone except Jiya and Rufus, with whom she has actually been speaking. But oh does she miss Garcia, who has been her rock for months now. And now she is too embarrassed and nervous to actually talk with him. 

He corners her after they get back from 1838 Baltimore before she can hide with Jiya and Rufus. He doesn’t corner her physically — he just walks up beside her and asks if he can talk to her. He’s gentle, and kind, and Lucy finds herself agreeing before she even really thinks about it. He asks her why she’s been avoiding him. She tells him, and he explains himself. They stare at each other for a moment, as though neither of them can really process that this is happening. And then, his lips quirk up, and she crinkles the corners of her eyes, and they’re utterly aware of everything the other one is thinking, and that’s when it happens. That’s when he leans in, she nods, and their lips finally meet.

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt, garcy + first kiss an anon gave me on tumblr.
> 
> with credits to @ethala and @kncrowder88 over on tumblr for their input on this story
> 
> come chat with me or prompt me over on tumblr. i'm @by-the-virtue-of-the-muse
> 
> your feedback is loved and appreciated!


End file.
